Such a valve is mounted at the end of the tube which is used for filling the tank, firstly to prevent the fuel that is present in the tank from being expelled in the event of pressure in the tank rising excessively, and secondly to reduce any risk of leakage in the event of an accident that has led to the tube being broken.